


stan's jealous. that's it

by genebean



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Almost smut, M/M, Reddie, Sexy Times, Stozier, hahahaha, stichie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genebean/pseuds/genebean
Summary: stan's jealous of eddie because richies kind of a dick and likes to flirt.





	stan's jealous. that's it

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy. this.
> 
> g a y. s i n!

stan was pissed. and he’s been pissed often lately. because of _richie tozier._ but he’s not gonna say that. no- he would rather _die._ and the only reason he was this mad was because of a stupid comment richie made about eddie.

_”i don’t know! i just don’t know if i can… be good… in that area.” eddie blushed and hid his face behind his long-sleeved shirt._

_”well i can teach you a few things.” richie smirked and winked. the losers were all at stans house, hanging out like they do every day after school. stan, on his own bed, gave a sudden glance to bill. what the FUCK was richie doing. sure they weren’t dating, but they were talking. there are some unspoken rules about talking and one of them was that you never fucking ever flirt with someone else in front of your so said ‘talking’ buddy._

_”i’m being serious richie! i don’t know if i’m good!”_

_”oh come on eds- you have to be good down there if you’re that short.” richie chuckled at his own joke and stan gripped his bed sheets._

_”ok, rich. t-that’s enough.” bill said sternly from the floor beside eddie._

_”sheesh i’m just joking, big bill.” richie laid flat on his back on the bed. he looked up at stan and nudged him. stan- being the bitch he is- felt like he was going to cry, so he got up and simply left the room._

which is why he’s sitting alone in his mothers' room.

richie, on the other hand, is having the time of his life. he wishes stan was here but you know richie, he’s not gonna say that. no- he would rather _die._ gradually everyone says their ‘i’ve gotta go’s in one form or another. until it’s just richie. alone. in stans room. he looks up at the ceiling for a moment before sighing and pushing himself off the bed. _time to find stan._ at this point, stan has just made himself more mad. going over everything richies ever said to eddie over the past couple of years.

_"hi, i'm bisexual. i'd like to BUY you a drink...and then get sexual.”_

_richie._

_**"you’re hair is looking cute today, eds. too bad i’ll be messing it up later when we have-”** _

_**richard.** _

_**"ah- shit. i lost my keys… can i check your pants?”** _

_**richard. fucking. tozier.** _

stan groaned loudly and flipped onto his stomach. his body stiffens when he hears the door open.

“stan?” richie asks. stan doesn’t answer. “come on, stan.” he hears the door close and the bed dips under richies weight. all stan does is bring his arms up and tuck them under his head. _did i do something wrong?_ richie thinks. he places a hand on the back of stans thigh. stan lifts his head.

“get your hand off of me, tozier.” stan snaps. richie pulls his hand back, mainly out of shock.

“whoa- stan are you good?” he turns and pulls himself fully on the bed. stan thinks of what to say. he’s so used to not saying his mind but right now his adrenaline is taking over. he flips on his back and props himself up on his elbows.

“i’m fucking pissed.” he spits. richies eyes widen and he scoffs, trying to lighten the mood.

“you look hot when you’re mad.” stan rolls his eyes.

“take your stupid jokes and shove them up your ass-” he swings his legs over the bed and gets up but richie grabs his wrist.

“stan-” richie leans up on his knees and pulls stan to him. he takes his hand off stans wrists and puts them on his waist. “what did i do? let me fix it.” stan doesn’t touch him, he just looks to the side. “babe.” richie says without thinking twice. stans neck snaps to look at him.

“w-what?” he asks, genuinely confused.

“talk to me.” richie runs his hands to wrap around stans lower back. stan puts his hands on richies shoulders and swallows hard.

“u-uh i-i- just… i du-don’t like it when you fl-fli-irt with eddie.” he looks down, suddenly embarrassed. richie smiles.

“i don’t like him stan… i like you. you know that.” stan rolls his hands to richies biceps.

“i know but i can’t help it! you just say all those things to him a-and nothing to me.” stan looks up to meet richies eyes.

“i may not say those things about you- but i’m thinking them.” richie moves his legs to hang off the bed. he then gravitates his hands to hold underneath stans thighs.

“r-really?” stan stutters. richie grins and stands up, simultaneously picking stan up with him and pulling his legs to wrap around his waist. it’s only for a split second while he turns around and throws them both on the bed, stan pressed tightly underneath him.

“really.” richie breaths out. stan feels warm. he’s only ever kissed girls. he doesn’t even know if a boy's lips feel the same. they probably do. he’s just over thinking this. richie snakes a hand up and behind stans shoulder blade.

“u-uh- umm- r-richie-” richie glances at stans mouth while he talks.

“yeah, baby?” richie can’t seem to focus on anything but stans lips. now they both can’t think, and it’s getting really hot in their clothes, and maybe the heat is getting to stans head cause he’s saying things he would never fucking ever say in day to day life.

“kiss me.” he says, dragging his hands and cupping them behind richies ears. without smiling or smirking or even cracking a joke, richie dives down and rams his lips against stans, taking a depth breath through his nostrils.

_fuck fuck fuck._ is all stans mind can think to say as he kisses richie back. he wants their bodies closer but that's impossible. richies hands feel like they're everywhere at once; up his back and over his arms and suddenly he’s kissing stan harder, deeper, with an urgent need. stan wants more. he’s greedy- sorry he can’t help it. before he knows it, richie is parting his lips feverishly. now he knows richie feels it too. that need- that _want._

“richie-” stans lips are causing him to spout words in tones he’s never used before. richie smirks and gives a low ‘hmm’ with his throat. he doesn’t believe he’s ever quite felt this certain buzz with anyone before. the feel of stans lips gives him a toxic feeling, like a nostalgic candy he used to eat as a kid. it takes everything in his power to pull away and lean up on his knees to straddle stan and he watches stans hands fall to his waist. richie grabs the hem of his shirt at opposites sides and pulls it over his head. they’re both breathing fast and stans lack of oxygen is making him dizzy. when he sees richies bare chest- he suddenly takes a sharp breath in. _fuck_ he nervously fumbles to take his shirt off and after a few seconds, he discards it at the head of the bed.

“stan.” richie places his hands on stans knees and runs the to his hips as he moves down to kiss him again. “it’s ok- it’s just me.” his kisses a trail to stans neck. stan doesn’t know where to put his hands so he runs them through richies hair. he’s a whimpering mess until richie _bites_ him. it’s a meer soft nibble but it sends shivers down his spine and to his toes.

“fucking hell- tozier.” stan whines, he moves his hand to fumble with richies belt buckle. he gasps against stans neck at the sudden contact with his waist. richies ears perk when he hears a faint ‘beep’ sound. he grabs stans hand and pulls his head up to look at the door. “whaaat-” stan moans, pulling richie to him again by his belt.

“quiet, babe.” richie shushes him and kisses his cheek a few times before turning back around when he hears the front door being slammed shut. now they’re both leaning up, and stans looking at richie as if he’ll tell him what to do. “u-uh- shit.” he stumbles off of him and grabs his shirt- grabbing stans in the process and throwing it in the boys' direction. richie doesn’t think he’s ever put a shirt on faster than he has just now. after he’s done he helps stan into his and then hops off the bed. stan follows and rushes to the door. he fixes his shirt and takes in a deep breath. before he can open the door, richie wraps his arms around him from behind and presses his body against his back.

“rich…” stan mumbles while richie kisses his neck. and then his shoulder. then finally he spins him around gives his lips a soft peck.

“next time- let’s do this at my place.” he grins and opens the door, one hand still around stan. “there, we can finish what we started.”

**Author's Note:**

> a a h h h


End file.
